Hourglass Countdown
by Jekai
Summary: Time was ticking and I was stuck in a cell while Saren's plans slowly started to unravel. I knew what was going to happen; I played the games. I didn't know that instead of helping save the Galaxy, I'd been stuck inside of a cell completely useless. Shepard changed all of that. Self-Insert x Huge Harem.
1. The Commander & The Convict

**Self-Insert x Huge Harem.**

**Revision History: 2/2/2015. (Changed Gia Shepard to Jane Shepard.)**

* * *

><p><span>The Commander &amp; The Convict<span>

The cell has four, blank gray walls.

One wall has a door; steel, and it stretches out towards each of the walls beside it. No chance of escape available whatsoever. I don't know how long I've been in here, I was not allowed the privilege of a clock... or a roommate.

The floors are just as barren.

Just like the rest of the room.

A bed is crammed to the right side of the small space, a small window lay above the head of the bed. There are bars covering that as well. A toilet lay to the left side of the door, away from the windowed slit that allows one to peak into the room. It was also connected to a sink, and to the left of the toilet into the wall is the shower. To the right, there's a space that goes deeper into the room. In that closed space, a concrete desk and stool sits. A covered light sits above the desk, the only light I have when night hits and the room gets impossibly dark. It's the only sign that gives me a sense of how late or how early it really is.

Across the shower was a concrete shelf, holding my books, journals, and television. Those are my entertainment. I'm lucky I like reading, or else I'd probably would have gone crazy after the first... four? Five? Five years of the place.

Being in prison sucks.

I'm on the bed, scratching another tally mark onto the wall nearby. There are ten marks, each signifying how many years I've been here. It's my twenty-second birthday now, according to what I can tell.

My sentence is life.

"Lunch is served."

The guard places the tray of food through the slot. The white and black television playing another religious service. I need a God, but it's so hard to gain and keep faith when there was not anything left to believe in. I stand, white uniform flowing as I take the short walk from my bed to the door. I head to the stool, taking a seat before digging in. While being in jail _does_ suck, there was one pro about it being in solitary confinement.

They served me some pretty good food, better than the food they fed me back at school.

There are five plates, some smaller than others. I was glad to be inside an Earth's prison. From what I heard, Galactic Prisons were worst.

I pour all the contents (fish, rice, soy sauce, vegetables, and bread) of the dishes onto the tray, mixing them with the spoon that I was given. Setting the dishes aside, I eat quietly as I wait for... something.

A sense of expectation filled me weirdly enough – such an odd feeling – especially when I knew that there would most likely be nothing waiting for me when I was done. I have a life sentence in this place, there was no hope for me. I know what world I was in though, the world of Mass Effect. I remembered playing the game when I was thirteen back in my actual universe where the world didn't have such luxuries as they did now.

Funny thing is, when I died at the age of twenty-five – I drowned, not a really cool way to die – I was not sent to Heaven or Hell, I wake up in my ten year old form smuggling red sand for money.

It... was surprising, to say the least.

When I turned twelve, a deal had gone wrong. Instead of the druggies waiting for me, there were Batarian slavers looking for easy pickings on Earth. I knew someone must have smuggled them in somehow, they wouldn't have been standing in front of me otherwise.

I panicked.

As soon as they tried grabbing me, I ran. Of course, they chased after me. Now that I think back on it, I am pretty sure they had done so to get their hands on the red sand I had on me. I didn't know what to do, so when one of them strayed alone I pounced as quickly as my twelve year old legs allowed me to. I took his gun and whacked him on one of his eyes; I knew that if I fired we'd attract the rest to our spot. When he started to scream, I yanked the switchblades off of his waist band, covered his mouth, and used one of the blades to slit his throat.

I wasn't lucky when they others found me.

They fired at me rapidly, no tact, and I managed to shoot a couple down. Adrenaline filled my being and I couldn't tell the difference from a friend or a foe. When the other humans heard the commotion and came to help, I butchered them down as well. I killed fifty-three Humans that day, injured another fifteen, and murdered ten Batarians. I was only able to calm myself when the Army marched through, Admiral Hackett had ordered them to shoot me down with tranquilizers.

I was arrested, given a fair trial, and given my verdict. I was too unstable, too unpredictable to be a weapon so they locked me away.

I never thought that when I'd enter another universe, especially a fictional one, that I'd be detained immediately.

When I was done eating, I place my tray back through the slot and settle back on my bed. Before sleep can take me, another guard coughs and opens the door.

"So, it seems I need your help."

Jane Shepard steps into the tiny space I call home, grin set on her features as bright emerald eyes glitter. She brushes the soft red locks out of her face, pausing just shy of me as I sit back up.

"I heard you've got information on Saren's plans. I want to hear them."

My eyebrows raise. "What if I'm just bullshitting?" I wince at the sound of my own voice, gravelly and deep and so unused. It's been years since I last used my voice, I was actually in shock for a moment that the first time I say something would be to the Jane Shepard.

She laughs, apparently finding amusement in my words.

"Oh, trust me. I _know_ you're not."


	2. I'm a Helper

****Wow you guys are the best! Here's the second chapter, the next will be 'Goddess save the Matriarch!' where Benezia will star. She's part of the harem, wink wink.****

****Also, review if you like the story it helps keep me motivated knowing that there are actual people out there who like my work!****

****I do not own Prototype. I'll explain a lot of other things in the next chapter. I also changed the title and the cover image, it sounded better to me.****

****Revision History: 2/2/2015. (Minor changes towards dialogue and such.)****

* * *

><p><span>I'm a Helper<span>

"_When I landed here, the Council had wanted to... **persuade** me into **not** recruiting you into our merry band of misfits. I think they were **afraid**." Shepard stated as she leaned back against the concrete table. She winced, uncomfortable with the hard piece of furniture and leaned back forward to stare at me. "But it seemed the most logical, as you **had** predicted the fall of Eden Prime and the fact that there would have been a rogue Spectre running around." She frowned and eyed me, curious. "I was hoping you would have more information on what is to come... and on Saren."_

_I hummed unsure of what to do or say._

"_I... It..." It pained me to speak but Shepard looked at me, expectant and patient. "I... I do not remember much. It'll take some time." The lie flowed through my lips easily, and left a bitter taste in my mouth. She smirked. "But you remember **some** don't you? That information would be a lot of help, please."_

_Should I have told the truth? Should I just spew the whole story?_

"_What happened?"_

_I blurted out unceremoniously. Shepard understood me, thankfully. While she gave me a look, she started to describe what I wanted to know._

"_Since we are long passed the incident at Eden Prime, and since I'm pretty sure you already know about what was in the Beacon we'll skip forward. On the Citadel, I recruited three others, two of which are with me now: Urdnot Wrex – a Krogan, and Garrus Vakarian – a Turian." She motioned to her two companions, both stood guard at the door and mumbled to each other. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is a Quarian member of our squad, and currently back on the ship. The last two of our squad is on the ship as well, one has been my lieutenant for a shitload of time and the other we had saved from Eden Prime. I guessing you already know this?" I nodded at her question._

"_I already – uh – **saw** it."_

_I shouldn't feel guilty for lying. _

_I **shouldn't**. _

_I do anyway._

"_You did?" Goddammit, she's genuinely surprised. "Uh, y-yeah." This time, I winced. She didn't seem to notice, and continued after a moment of silence._

"_And you said you didn't remember much? After I reported back to the Council about Saren, they made me the 'First' Human Spectre." She used air gesticulations when she mentioned her new status._

_Will I regret this...? _

_Probably. _

_I opened my mouth anyway. "Because... Captain Anderson had that spot **before**, right?"_

_This time, she wasn't surprised. She grinned, her emerald eyes shined with some sort of satisfaction._

"_Yup, you got it right there!" She chirped, fingers clasped together. "Before I was sent off with the tasks of Feros, Noveria, and finding Doctor Liara T'Soni the Captain had approached me with Admiral Hackett on a line. And here is where it got **interesting**." The redhead raised an eyebrow. "They told me of a lost twelve year old orphan that had **told** them this would happen. The very same orphan that was given an adult's trial and placed in jail for the last decade. You."_

_Shepard pointed at me, and gestured to the cuffs at my wrists and ankles. "You had some sort of... **ability** that unsettled many that had tried to detain you ten years ago. You also had **visions** of the future. When I learned of this, I knew you'd be a great help." The Commander stood and took three meager steps where she stopped right before me._

"_I'm willing to get you out of here if you are willing to help. You'd be under my custody the whole time, and you only have to follow what I say or what the Council says. So then, Vaero, do we have a deal?" She stuck her hand out._

_I was getting my freedom back._

_I was getting a chance to repent for what I had done, to get rid of the guilt that laid heavy on me since that day all those years ago._

"_Shepard," I pulled myself up. "How can I turn that down?" I grasped her hand firmly, a lopsided grin painted on my face as I said the only word that would start my new life. My new free life aboard a spaceship._

"_Deal."_

X – O – X

Shepard had left the room after that to deal with my paperwork and the clearances and all those other nuisances. She had told the guards to treat me nicely while I was in their care, told them that if there was a single scratch on me she'd do things due to their insubordination. While she did that, I was supposed to wait until the ship that would send me to Feros arrived as Shepard had a quick thing to do before she met up with me. I knew it was probably a side mission or two – maybe three, it occurs to her that I only 'saw' the big picture and she didn't want to waste anyone's time if I did not know anything about the missions she receives around the place. She's wrong, by the way, I had completed all the side missions before moving on towards the main assignments when I play. Kind of OCD of me.

"Shit."

Even with Shepard's threats, it did not mean that the guards couldn't treat me rudely. The doors slam up and without wasting a moment, they shove me out of the shuttle. As I turn they shut the doors and I am left standing to watch the shuttle that kicked me off fly back into the sky. "Fuckers." I scream as they drive away. I am to meet Shepard on Feros, near Zhu's Hope where I'd travel with her to the ExoGeni building. When I notice my current environment I know it would be too late. The colonists run around for cover, only standing to fire at me.

"Shep, why can't you just wait?"

The colonists are already crazy, and I quickly toss myself behind some crates nearby.

"Figures the guards who brought me here would just leave without making sure I was safe; what asses."

Part of the crate I lean on chips, and I make sure they were busy cooling down their own weapons and reloading before sprinting from my cover towards the Thorian's Lair. The colonists kept firing, causing me to swivel and jump as I try to dodge their bullets. Geez, I didn't think it'd be so hard! The sounds of shouting filled the air behind me.

"Vaero, get over here!"

She was behind me with her surface party, Liara and Tali. She throws the grenades, knocking out the shooters that were aiming at me.

"Shepard!"

I start my way over to her, now with the rest of the colonists put to sleep it was a simple task. I nudge my head towards the controls nearby.

"Use those, they'll lift that up we'll be able to see the Thorian."

Shepard gives me a look, clearly in shock about how I knew about Project 37 – or it was because how I look. "How did you–?" Her question cuts itself off as I tap a finger to my head. "_Right_, sorry. I keep forgetting about that fact. Tali, can you get it working?" The Quarian turns to me warily before facing Shepard once again. "Shepard?" The Commander smiles at her. "It's alright, Tali, he's with us."

I bet Tali was acting like that because I look _crazy_.

I am still wearing the white uniform from prison, I am barefoot, and I have chains wrapping around me everywhere. I can't move my arms whatsoever in the new bindings the guards gave me. I think they were hoping I died out here.

Tali began to mess with the controls, and in no time the crane did its work. Shepard whoops, and begins a short trek to the opening. "We'll take your bindings off once we're inside." I nod and move to follow her, only for someone to roughly pull me back with the collar around my neck.

There goes that.

…

Great plan, Shepard.

"I-It wants me to stop you..." Fai Dan stutters as he lifts the barrel of the gun to my head, thrusting it jerkily to my temple. He shakes erratically as Shepard whirls around. Her eyes narrow at seeing me held captive. Even from my vintage point, I can see the planning in her eyes. "Fai Dan, let him go." She lifts her own weapon, aiming at his head. "You can fight this, don't let it control you!" I spot Liara inching her way over from the corner of my eye biotics flaring while Tali shoulders her shotgun. Fai Dan twitches, tears streaming down his face and onto my cheek as he chokes out his final words.

"I-I won't though... I failed my p-people, t-they trusted m-me... I-I w-won't stop you... It c-cant make me!"

A second later, he shoves me away and lifts the gun to his own head.

"Help them, Shepard, p-please...!"

He pulls the trigger.

I don't lift my head from the dirt, knowing that if I do I'd see his head splattered against the ground. I was not in the mood to see a blown out corpse at the moment. I see blue hands reaching for me, Liara gently urging me up as I avert my eyes. "Are you alright?" Liara's smooth voice enters through my ears, her hands keeping me steady as I turn my head to her.

Asari look really, really, pretty in person. Did you know that?

"Yeah." I nod my head once I get my thoughts back in order. "Now, let's go save one of your sisters from an Old Growth." I mutter.

She stares at me quizzically, as do Shepard and Tali. Shepard seems to accept that she won't be receiving any answers until the right time.

"You'll see."

Shepard comes up behind me, quickly shooting the locks off and undoing the clasps that kept me restrained while Liara holds me still. I was glad she was doing so, was pretty sure I'd end up squirming only to get shot in the dick... by accident. As Shepard works, I take in the small details of the friendly Asari helping me.

Liara is... cooler than I was, and I wasn't sure if that was because of my abnormal body heat. She also has scales; small, tiny, cute scales that cover the skin she reveals. I turn my attention to her crests, the semi-flexible cartilages that they are, and touch them when one of my arms were freed. She doesn't say anything to my probing, but keeps her eyes on me as I continue to poke at her.

"Vaero?"

I lower my eyes to hers, taking pride in the fact that she was a head and a half smaller than me. Her blue eyes sparkle as she watches me, lips quirking up just slightly.

"...Do they move?"

She sighs, and I could tell she knows this question would have came up. She blushes a slight purple.

"Yes, they do."

Simple and to the point, I drop the subject knowing that she doesn't want to continue on.

With the last chain gone, I stretch my limbs feeling pleasure at the cracks that resonate as we walk down into the plant's lair.

"Alright, we're going to... – Keelah, what is _that_ thing?"

Tali almost drops her shotgun.

Shepard narrows her eyes at the giant bedbug, taking a couple steps forward as she accesses the situation. She hums lightly, shifting her weight as she glances around the space we are in.

"Whelp, we're going to need bigger guns."

If she were wearing sunglasses, more than likely she would have turned around to face us to take them off when she said that.

Liara turns to something in the distance, and shoots at the Thorian Creepers rushing out from the other halls. "Shepard!" She calls, catching our leader's attention once more. They make quick work of their enemies, and while they do so I move closer to the bug-like plant.

"Hey there, you fugly looking plant."

I pat one of its tentacles rather tenderly. To be honest I am afraid that if I hit it too hard it'd flap back and knock me on my ass.

"Don't mind me but, I need the information on what you know."

I activate my Virus; thin hard tendrils slipping out from my fingertips into the Thorian. I Consume part of the plant, gaining its knowledge and memories. This is why the prison had me locked up as they did. They didn't like the power I had gained when they allowed experiments to be done to the prisoners, didn't like the positive effects that it gave me – the only survivor of the shit they pulled. It was their fault, and really, I should thank them for it. If it weren't for those experiments, no matter how painful they were, I really would have been useless.

The Thorian vibrates as I puncture through, body quivering as I drink up its abilities and intelligence.

"Thanks for that."

I pull my hand away, and moments later Shiala's Clone gets spat out. Wonderful, now we have an Asari Commando to deal with.

You know, even with the green complexion she was really sexy. Plus, she had always been one of my favorites.

Second to Liara, of course.

"You!" She turns to me as I retreat back to Shepard's side. "You! What have you done to the Old Growth?" I feel the other three women beside me staring. Their gazes digging into me as I open my mouth. "Absolutely nothing," I reply. "All I did was touch you, calm the fuck down." God, _that_ didn't sound wrong at all. The Clone appears to get even more angry at that. "Look," Shepard steps forward. "Let's get back on track. Let the colonists go and _maybe_ you'll live through this confrontation."

Shiala's Clone switches her glare to Shepard. "The Old Growth is not interested in making deals with those who scurry. The Old Growth will deal with you no more!"

Liara tugs me back when the Clone flares her biotics. God, I really shouldn't let my hormones get the best of me but _damn_ does she look hot raging like that! I know it's a clone but... wow!

"Shoot her – them, dammit, just keep shooting!"

Thorian Creepers overwhelm us as Shepard shouts out her commands; "Watch my six!"

While the Clone is recharging I tackle her to the ground. "Sorry about this, Shiala." Her hands claw at my front, tearing through my shirt. They are deep enough to draw blood. I huff, struggling to take hold of her hands while her biotics charge. "This will be quicker if you just – just stop squirming, dammit!" My hands grip her head and in response her knee jabs itself between my legs. "Fuck!" By her Goddess she probably busted one of my nuts! "Oh, you're gonna pay for that." I seethe as she grins up at me. I hold her by the throat as she bucks underneath me. I feel the urge to punch her in her fucking titty for what she did, but I take pleasure in snapping her neck as well.

"One down, several more to go." I wipe my palms against my shredded and bloodied shirt. "Shepard," I yell as I stand, spotting the little annoying shit running towards her. "Behind you!" Shepard swivels around just in time, putting a bullet through the Creeper's head as she does so. I hate those things as much as I hate the stupid Thorian.

"Come on," I point towards an entryway. "Let's see if we can get this giant scrote to unlatch."

The ladies walk ahead in the corridor, I take my time. '_Damn,_' I think. '_Clone bitch got me good._' I still feel like needles are shooting out of my dick even as I waddle carefully behind the others.

"Shepard, look. That may be a weakspot."

Liara points to one of the roots just latching itself onto the walls, Shepard points her gun at it swiftly and begins to fire. Rapidly, shot after shot even with the other two wasting their clips on it I know it would take her a while, even with all three of them assaulting it. I place my hand on Shepard's shoulder, motioning the others to stop as I move closer to the root. "You three are just tickling the ugly fucker," I sigh, preparing myself.

"Leave it to me."

I wiggle my fingers and sway my arms, activating my Hammerfists. Biomass spread from my shoulders, weaving themselves tightly together around my limbs. They compact together to create twin hammer-like shapes on each hand, and with the finished product I begin to beat my fists against the Thorian's nodes."Take. This. You. Stupid. Piece. Of. Plant." With each punch, I whisper my hate for the creature. It did not do anything to me, but the way the thing looked... That shit is frightening.

After a couple more punches, the node explodes splattering its essence onto the walls and flooring.

"This is disgusting." The goo is all over me, slippery and slimy and _everywhere_. The Thorian lets its displeasure be known as a loud wail echos off the walls. "Take that you stupid fuck, what you get for covering me in your jizz."

"That is... quite disturbing." Tali starts, keeping an eye out for any other creatures that might come out to attack us. One of the reasons I love Tali; she has a happy trigger finger. "I'm betting that really hurt it," Liara stops beside me ignoring my little comment, finger swiping at the liquid along my body. "Shepard, if we find more of these and destroy them with _whatever_ Vaero here does, we'll defeat the Thorian." Her face wrinkles as she brings her stained hand up to her nose, "...Let's leave that to Vaero, by the way. This substance smells horrid."

Shepard grins, stepping by us and towards the stairs.

"He seems the most suitable; he _is_ already covered in that gunk, and he beats it down quickly."

We follow her up the ramp, towards another node. Shepard ushers me forward, clapping her hand against my back as I head to the node. "Alright, Vae." She lifts an arm, index finger pointing towards the node and all its roots. "Now's your time to shine! Go and do your thing."

Stepping up, I take a carefully quick breath.

…

The regret is strong in me. Liara is right, it smells horrid. _I_ smell horrid.

"What can I say?" I wince, just imagining how much liquid will flood me once I destroy the node. "I'm a helper."

Several nodes (and explosions) later, I'm slobbering wet in Thorian juices. I wipe away at my chest and face, the smell of compost and veggies and shit heavy on me. "I really, really, _really_ hate you." The surface team tried their best to conceal their giggles, but I see them laughing! I see everything they do! "Yeah, laugh it up." I grumble, ire dripping from my words. "Let's see how you like getting covered in plant cum." Before they can fully process my words, I grab Liara (she's the closest one to me) and give her a big, wet, bear hug. Tali and Shepard look at each other as their mirth reaches new heights; Liara is in my arms squealing. She bangs on my back and shoulders feebly, but her noodle arms are nothing compared to my mass.

"Ha!" This time, I laugh. _I_ laugh rather evilly. Really, they think I'm joking. "Whose laughing now huh? _Whose laughing now?!_"

I set Liara down, charging Tali and Shepard and grabbing both to heft into the air at one. They never saw me coming. They too begin to beat at my back, but it was all for naught! They were just as smelly and dirty as me now.

"You stupid– I'll kill you!"

Shepard squirms, lifting her gun to my forehead. Tali pushes at my arms and head, the goop on me smudging her face mask. "This is _so_ not sanitary!"

…

The ground shakes subtly but enough that it causes me to stop.

We pause, the two ladies in my arms dropping to their feet as the Thorian begins to wail. One by one, the nodes _I_ had destroyed were pluck back into the Thorian's body. I step closer, watching as the giant plant fell to its death at the bottom of its own lair. "Well," I turn back to the others. "That handles that." Shepard joins me, leaning over the edge to see the bottomless pit. "Yeah," she agrees. "Thank God for that, the colonists must be back to normal then."

I glance towards the giant sack that holds Shiala, poking it lightly.

"Shiala?" I start, hands digging into the squishy pack to get a hold onto her body. I can't really tell the difference between her and the slush within, both are pretty squishy. "Time to give Shepard the Cipher." I sing, bringing her body out of the sack and into my arms. She blinks several times, unsure if I'm real. "How did you–? What just–?" My Commander interrupts, raising a hand to wave away her question. I set her down in front of Shepard.

"Look, don't bother asking him questions like that. He won't tell you anything. So, while he knows about you, we" here she mentions towards herself, Tali, and Liara. "Don't. Mind an introduction?"

"Ah, yes, my name is Shiala. I am– was..."

I zoom out. I've played the game five times already, I know about the Cipher and the Conduit and the _**everything**_. Really, no need to listen to something I already know. Her voice sounds beautiful though, deep with a sultry undertone. She was also blue... for now. I actually like her green skin tone better, it fits her more. As Shepard receives the Cipher, I go behind Shiala and poke her on her crests.

…

Did you know that Asari have different textures to their crests?

I didn't, well, not till now.

Liara's crest is more... more rough and rigid, probably due to the amount she spent out in the sun digging. It was scalier too, which I deduced to the same fact and that because she is a quarter Krogan. Shiala's crest are more soft and squishy and smooth, it didn't have any scales and looks much like human skin but... blue. A blue hand grabs me, and I look down to see Liara staring up at me amused.

"You can't just touch an Asari's crests like that." She chides, smacking my hand lightly away from her Asari sister's head.

I find it hard to formulate a reply. "Uh, I was curious?" I'm going to be honest, my body tends to react with my thoughts. I don't have any time to stop and think, I just _do_ and _say_. There is no helping it, now way of stopping it. That is just my life.

She rolls her eyes at my answer.

Shiala doesn't know how to react and watches me from the corner of her eye like Liara had done, but she nods in my direction once she was done mind-probing Shepard. The Commander nods back and waves us back to her side, holding her head. "Come on, let's head back to the Normandy." She holds her head, trying to make sense of the vision as we trek back to the ship. "Shiala here will help the colonist get back into shape." Shiala follows us back to the colony, where they praise and thank Shepard as she struts by. She ignores them after politely accepting their thanks and heads straight back to her ship.

X – O – X

Now we sit in the Communication Room. Well, everyone else is sitting as I stand beside Shepard. There weren't enough seats, but with a small vessel like the Normandy it did not surprise me. I was glad that there are spare uniforms, it would have been embarrassing facing them all with my tattered prison clothes.

"The info is not complete." Liara's blue eyes fog with exhaustion as she speaks, straining to stay on her feet.

"So, you're saying there isn't _anything_ useful?" Shepard sounds rightfully frustrated. All that trouble for nothing? Sure, the colonists had gained profit but us? Zip, nadda, nothing. All the Cipher did, to Shepard, was repeat the vision with more clarity. All it did was confirm her beliefs of what the vision was already about.

"I'm afraid not..." Our friendly Asari admits sadly. She too was hoping for more knowledge, and I knew it was that scientist side of hers that craves to know more. The Protheans are her life, something she has studied for about half of her lifetime so far. Of course she'd be excited towards new information on her fascination towards the extinct race.

The mood is somber as I speak, trying to motivate the crew with better news. "You'll get the other half soon, Shepard. I know it." Liara falls back into her chair, clearly spent as I tap at my temple. Shepard nods curtly in my direction, no doubt lost in her thoughts about what was to come. Ashley keeps her gaze on me and I stare back at her as she starts leaning forward, she addresses me without actually addressing me. Wow. Rude much?

"Am I the only one who is confused here? Why is _he_ here?"

Shepard nudges me from my spot beside her, but I see her eyes sharpen. I do not really care for her opinion right now, but if it helps somehow fine I'll please the other soldier.

"I guess you can call me the fucking Fortune Teller." I start, already seeing the hesitant glances and confused stares. "Look, I 'see' things before they happen. Hard to believe, I know." I crack my neck, the sounds of popping relaxing me. "I also have other abilities that are similar to biotics, but not really. You'll only see me use them in battle and that's it." Seeing their discomfort and distrust I sigh already getting annoyed. "I'm here to help, I wouldn't have agreed to tag along with Shepard here otherwise. Alright? Alright." It seems to soothe them, somewhat. Wrex is excited, I could tell by how he was sizing me up. Huh, maybe I'll spar with him later. I've always wanted to headbutt a Krogan, maybe kick one in their quads.

"Alright, if Skipper thinks it's a good idea then... fine." Ashley leans back as I keep _my_ gaze on _her_ now.

"So great to have your approval."

It is not said in sarcasm. It is said with sass.

"Enough, both of you." Shepard rubs at her face. "I'll talk you to all later, I have to report to the Council now. Everyone, dismissed!" She grabs me by the elbow as the others trail out. "Vaero, you're sticking with me."

"To deal with politicians? _Great_."


	3. Goddess save the Matriarch

**Holy shit! 55 favorites, 99 follows, 3 Communities and 2021 views. I've gotta say that I like this!**

**Also, over time throughout the chapters everything will be explained in even more detail, in ways where they _hopefully_ make sense.**

**Revision History: 3/23/15 (Minor changes towards grammar, added some minor details as well.)**

* * *

><p><span>Goddess save the Matriarch<span>

The Communications Room empties out quickly, and before I know it the only ones left within the circular room are me and Shepard. Now that I think about it, _why_ was Liara with us? I thought Shepard had wanted to quickly check on the colony before deciding to go looking for the archaeologist, doctor, scientist, whatever Liara feels like calling herself. I look around the room, trying to find the words to say.

"Let me get this straight," I speak slowly when I get my thoughts in order. Shepard angles herself towards me, just about to call the Council. "You had time to save Liara while they were prepping me for space travel and everything, but you couldn't wait the _three hours_ it took me to land here? What the fuck, Commander?" She sighs leaning back against a rail nearby and shrugs at me. She says "It all just happened so fast and some of the colonists needed help. While we waited for you, we ran into another colony while we scouted the area. One of them had asked me to look for their daughter and I thought it'd be quick. Turned out we had to unlatch a ship to get out and that in turn caused the colonists to go insane and yada-yada-yada you ran into the rest. You had great timing by the way, did you know that?"

I stare at her. Was she serious?

She stares back,"What?"

Shaking my head, I take her seat as she moves towards the console once more. "Let's just get this over with." I grumble, head in my hands as she calls Joker. "Patch 'em through now, pilot!" She talks to him warmly, and I blink as she laughs when he responds in character with: "Aye, aye, Commander! Patching them to you right now." in a rather serious tone. I can tell they are close; a pleasant surprise since the interactions between the two of them within the games always seemed a bit... standoffish and tense. I am liking this world more and more! I've always believe that Joker and Shepard would have the best friends type of relationship, I like how this world agrees with me.

"Commander–"

Elana Tevos, the diplomatic Asari Councilor is brutally cut off by Sparatus, the pest of a Turian Councilor (in my mind cause who likes him?). The embers of rage start to burn brightly as I stare at his stupid ugly face. He was always doubting me and my motives whenever I played the game as Shepard. Always had something to judge after a successful mission. Frankly, he can suck my dick. In response to his rather disrespectful attitude, I lift my hand and flip him the bird.

He's two-faced, only deciding to help when his planet needs to be saved and the only person who could do so is the one he had ridiculed for who knows how long. To be honest, I actually thought that Tevos and him were lovers, bondmates, whatever. I really hope not, Tevos can do so much better. Like Aria. Or Shepard. Maybe even Benezia and Aethyta, it'd be a fucking threesome with them. Hell, Aethyta would fucking _love _it.

"I see you've ignored our warnings, Commander." His mandibles click together and his beady little eyes shift sharply to me and my extended middle finger. Shepard grunts, stepping right in front of his image while trying her hardest to push my arm down. Sorry, babe, but when you're in prison for a decade you've got limited options to do with your free time. I spent my time training and working on the powers the experimentation had given me. The fuck's had the nerve to use me as a guinea pig when I was fourteen and granted me strength the aided me greatly; I had pleasantly took the pleasure of killing them with the gifts they implanted inside of me. They (the prison) wanted to send me off to Purgatory, but they didn't have enough money to keep me contained there being the cheap humans they are.

I felt like a bag of weed being passed around for quite a bit with how much they argued over my placement.

The gifts I have amazed me to no end. It's because there is a similar game in my original universe and that game has the exact same powers I currently have now. It's called '**Prototype**.' from what I know they had made another game to it as well. Shame I never got to play it again before all this shit happened. Another thing I did not know is that there are apparently cross sections within games. Just like **Prototype**, there was a group that studied the Blacklight virus, but they did not call it that here in Mass Effect. The head scientist that had worked on me had called it **the Harmonizer virus**.

What bullshit.

It's called this because they had gathered DNA from some Rachni – don't ask me I don't know how, I was just their experiment – and fucked around with it so much that it became something completely different. What dipshits, playing around with things they did not know about. It took them a year to get me to stabilize after all those injections and procedures they put me through and I am starting to wonder if this is how Jack felt. Then once I was sent back to my isolation chamber, I schooled my new abilities when I had the chance. Since the guards never seemed to care and avoided my block like the plague, I was given plenty opportunity. There are still certain... setbacks. While I'm stronger and a bit faster, there are weak-spots on my biomass when I use them. It also doesn't help that I tend to get... tunnel visioned on the battlefield. My blood starts to boil and I just get so, so _angry_ and all I want to do is _kill and kill and kill_ all those stains of the Galaxy. I want a peaceful life here once the Reapers are dealt with, and that won't happen when there are still bad guys to fuck up. Back to the topic of my fighting abilities, my mind focuses on the 'now' instead of the 'then.' I'm a bit... stupid on the field.

If I'm not careful, and someone finds that _one_ spot... I'd be left defenseless on the battlefield.

That's a big no go.

"I didn't ignore your warnings, I took them into consideration and decided that if anyone would help the Galaxy against Saren and the Reapers, it'd be him." She points towards me, defending the both of us as she shoves my hand down. As Sparatus steams, he opens his mouth only to snap it shut with a gentle 'discreet' nudge from Tevos. He glares at her before turning his heated gaze back to Shepard and I. They are not very subtle with their actions. I snicker behind my Commander.

How were they chosen as Councilors again?

"Poor, poor, Turian." I sob, unable to keep my mouth shut. "When was the last time you got laid? I bet last time you got a piece of ass was when your hand slipped through the toilet paper, am I right?"

It is all quiet, and as soon as they process my words the show begins.

A beautiful one at that.

"Why I...–!" Sparatus splutters, looking to Tevos for help. The fellow councilors stare at each other, and I take pride in the exasperated look on Tevos' and Velarn's faces. Good. If they've been working with this fucker all day long they should now he's a complete dickhead.

"Why you insolent Human–!"

"I don't know if Turians reproduce the same way humans do but your mother really should have swallowed. I've gotta say the Asari are some lucky bitches; they at least get to pick the genetic code their children will be birthed with. Like not making them totally retarded like you."

I don't hate the Turian Councilor but I don't like him. I do hate the Thorian, the Creepers and the Banshees. Durable bitches they are.

Sparatus just makes it so _easy_ to mess with him.

"Enough, Vaero."

Two words and it's a simple command. I wouldn't have followed such stupid orders but Shepard did tell me to only obey her and the Councilors – and the Councilors are just blubbering nonsense. I stand down at her tone as well, bowing my head submissively to her. "Shepard." I purse my lips. "I'm not apologizing."

Before Sparatus could say anything more that could spark another fight between us, Tevos speaks. She looks annoyed, I would be too if I had to deal with Sparatus all day.

"Commander, now with that little episode hopefully over let us return back to the topic at hand? We've read your report about Feros." She pauses, giving her fellow councilors a chance to respond. When they don't, she continues. "ExoGeni should have told us about the Thorian, it would have made your job a lot simpler." She's pretty attractive too, but the hologram makes her eyes glow a rather eerie white. Creepy. Valern sighs wistfully, much like Shiala had done when the Thorian was killed. "You might have been able to capture it for in-depth study, the knowledge it could have provided us would have been resourceful."

I can feel Shepard's hand clenching in my own, her grip still on my arm.

"The Thorian liked _enslaving_ others." She argues, a spark igniting in her eyes. "Anyone working with it, studying it would have fallen under its spell as well. They would have ended up as its thralls." I squeeze her hand back in return. She can't lose her cool, not in a situation like this where I'm practically useless. Any other time wouldn't have mattered, all I would have to do was activate my Virus and hope for the best. Just beat the shit out of the one causing problems. But here, with _politicians _of all people... doing that would set us so far back it isn't funny.

It'd also end up with me caged once more, this time with no way out.

"It was for the best then," Tevos nods her head in our direction. "At least the colony was saved."

My nostrils flare when Sparatus lunges at an opening, gravelly voice harsh. "Of _course_ it was saved. Shepard would go to any lengths to help humanity and its colonies."

_Aaaaand_, Shepard strikes back!

"Being _human_ had nothing to do with it, when others need my help I might give it to them." Ah, Shepard, the ultimate ParaGade. I said, "Well, wouldn't you do the same if it was a Turian Colony? For a councilor you're pretty racist." I hate people like him.

Once again, they are blown away by my etiquette.

Tch, fuck them. It's not like I had a lot of practice talking to others. I was stuck in a barren cell. The guards ignored me. So once you get me talking there was no way to shut me up. I have so much to say, they'll thank me later for sure.

Shepard's nails dig painfully into my flesh, but I see her shoulders quiver with her amusement.

That's right.

Love me.

Valern coughs into his hand, bringing the heat onto himself as our heads pivot to his direction. "Admirable, but sometimes sacrifices need to be made. Hopefully, you are willing to do such things when the time comes for it." Shepard nods her head, and releases me. Just as I open my mouth to ask a question does she places her hands on me once more, squeezing ever so threateningly that I hold my tongue. Tevos watches us carefully, observing us... she's probably wondering if Shepard is able to keep a hold of my leash. I wouldn't mind if _she _held my leash.

"Goodbye, Commander. We'll be waiting for your next report."

Really? Why the hell did we need this conversation when they could have read everything on the _report?_ Maker damn these guys. A sudden thought enters my mind, the fact that we were clearing heading to Noveria before Virmire flashes red lights in my head. Benezia would be slaughtered if we didn't – if _I_ didn't act. What to do? What to do? Well, Aethyta will be needed that's for sure. I mean, she knows Benezia's head inside and out, so if she were to go inside and help block out the indoctrination...?

Bingo.

I am a fucking genius.

Seriously, I should try figuring out how to cure those Ardat-Yakshi. Wait... you know what, I will! You know why? Because there are loopholes in everything, and if there's a way to _create_ Ardat-Yakshi then there is also a way to _cure_ them! I'm probably getting ahead of myself but I can hope, right? I mean, I could save Rila and maybe even Morinth! Ha, Samara would totally love me for that and she'd be happy you know? It's a win-win for everyone. Maybe the Asari might label me as some sort of God, and I really wouldn't mind being worshiped if I were to be honest.

Wait. A king.

That sounds _way_ better and less conceited in a way.

My eyes focus on the movement in front of me and as I realize it's the Councilors reaching for their consoles I panic.

"Whoa, wait a minute!"

I stand suddenly and all eyes turn on me.

"This next mission on Noveria, we need someone from the Matriarchy." I really didn't want to tell her my plan, not with the other two councilors still around. Tevos' snaps to attention at that, back straightening as she regards me cautiously. "May I ask why?" Jeez, she didn't need to get so defensive. I wasn't asking to bang them or anything, and I haven't even _told_ her who I needed yet. I hold up my hands placatingly, taking a step closer to her image as Shepard moves beside me. She places a hand on my shoulder and I know she's curious but I have to do this right. I tilt my head in her direction, keeping my eyes locked with Tevos as I continue clearly in blunt sentences.

"I need Matriarch Aethyta. She's the only one who could help Benezia. You and I both know their history to one another, and you and them were once close friends. Don't you want to help, at the very least?"

Tevos' closes her eyes in thought, and I bite my lip praying to God that she'll agree. I was bullshitting when I said I knew they were close but with the way she had reacted I could tell I hit the nail right on the head. Thank God for that, would have been real embarrassing if I was wrong. Probably would have never stepped foot back into the Citadel if it happened. I also pleaded the fact for Liara's case, she would be heartbroken if we actually had to hunt down Benezia and that would make me guilty as hell because I have a chance to _change_ all of that. I have a chance to save lives that shouldn't have been taken. It feels... nice, knowing that.

"Alright, I don't know _how_ you know about the two of them – or about my history, but I'll send her over." Tevos doesn't bother to look at the other Councilors, she knows that I am asking the Asari race in particular and not the others. Not like I cared for the other species input at the moment. She also probably knows that I would not take 'no' as an answer. Smart woman. Dealing with other politicians has taught her well. "Matriarch Aethyta will meet you all on Noveria. Good luck."

As she disappears abruptly after that, I breathe a sigh of relief that it had worked. A small part of me had filed away how rude Tevos' action was, but at the moment I don't care.

The left over councilors follow her lead uneasily, sending glances towards me as they too zipped out from Shepard and I's view. The hand on my shoulder tightens as a crisp voice of my Commander echoes inside of the Communications Room. "So," she starts taking a couple steps back to plop back down onto her seat. Her arms fold as she regards me, "Should I know who this 'Aethyta' is? Or would you care to share the details of your little plan?" I can tell she doesn't like being left out of the loop. I shrug, unsure if I should tell her. I didn't know what would happen if it is revealed that Liara's father is Aethyta too early in the game, but I hope for the long run that it does not affect us too harshly in the future.

"Just wait and see." I shrug as I lean against the railing nearby. "I just hope that it all comes together."

She doesn't like my answer, but it is all she's getting from me at the moment. After all, who knows what she might do to me once she knows how her future plays out.

I'll keep my secrets close, at least until I _know_ I can trust them.

X – O – X

Noveria is a very frigid place. Snow falls heavily, and the temperature drops to dangerously low levels in mere seconds. Even inside of the MAKO with the heaters running did nothing to warm us up, and we are _crammed_ inside of the fucking tin of death. I had always thought people exaggerated about Shepard's driving skills.

I was wrong.

So very, _very_ wrong.

"Goddess, my tits are freezing!"

Aethyta shivers beside me to my left near the rumbling MAKO's side, Liara did not trust me to keep my hands to myself and sat to my right blockading the other Asari Commandos. What a shame too, I'm quite curious about whether or not all their crests are the same. I mean, I can't just call them hair tentacles, they'd get offended and turn me into liquid. Not quite the way I want to go. I reach over to the Matriarch, grabbing a piece of her black bodysuit by my forefinger and thumb and tugging gently. The fabric did not yield, but Aethyta did start a whole new string of curses as it scraps against her skin.

"You fucking –! What do you think you're doing?"

She was already on edge from what we had encountered at the station previously before actually entering the MAKO.

First, when we had landed the Asian chick that greets you did not take it kindly to have a whole Asari Unit thrown on her doorstep. She had then proceeded to try to take their weapons, which resulted in her guards being biotically lifted up into the air and slammed into the double panned glass doors of the elevator. This made tensions rise so much I was surprised no one had started open fire. What made it funnier was that they would have allowed me through, no sweat, as I didn't have any weapons on me. Well, from what they could see. Shepard had wanted to buy me some from the Hanar after smuggling in his– it's package.

Like the gentleman I am, I had to decline. It's not like I needed them, and I had absolutely _no clue_ as to how to handle a gun. It's pathetic, really. But hey! My biomass will aid me greatly just as it had aided Alex Mercer.

…

God, do I hope that there isn't anyone else infected with the Virus. From the reports I had read through the scientists' eyes, I was the only successful survivor. I can never be sure, especially since this Virus acts a lot more... violent, so to say. And erratic.

Where was I? Oh, yeah! After Gianna had given us all clearance, the news of what we could gather of Benezia had been disquieting for the Asari in our group. I must say that we were a fairly large group too, with sixteen Asari Commandos, one Matriarch, plus Liara and Shepard and Garrus. During our chat with the Salarian, you know Anoleis, I didn't let him treat us like shit like back when I played the game. No, I glocked the little skinny bastard as soon as he got that damn condescending tone with us. I almost got another punch in when Shepard pulled me back, her Paragon shining through before she escorted me out. Gianna had been a pleasure to talk to after that, and I took pleasure in helping Shepard getting rid of the corrupt police.

Especially the blond one with the mouth.

God was she annoying.

And then, we managed to convince the Turian dude to testify against the weasel, which brightened my day. Gianna was a total sweetheart in the whole thing, offered us a beer later as she arrested Anoleis. She even gave us a MAKO pass, just like I knew she would.

Oh God, was it funny when the other Asari found out about my 'mind abilities'! They had heard it when Shepard had asked if I could 'see' anything else. Aethyta herself seemed to be deeply interested as well, but I wasn't letting anyone into my head without knowing how to block certain memories. They don't need to see my previous life, or how I know these things. That would all be pretty hard to explain especially if we weren't close enough and they did actually deem me as a mad man. Even now, I can feel a couple of them probing at my mind, but if I kept 'rejecting' them so to say then they would not be able to enter and see anything.

I hope not.

…

I _really_ hope thinking about brick walls and such would keep them out.

Now here we are, in a tin can of death as Shepard speeds through the path blasting the Geth apart with timed accuracy. It's actually pretty scary with how quickly she dealt with them. And hot.

"I just wanted to test something out." I repeat the process again. She yelps, and with a growl sends a tiny biotic ball at my face. I follow it slowly with my eyes, and find an eyebrow raising. Really? _Really? _Was this some sort of joke or some– my head gets thrown back when the ball touches my chin, slamming violently against the side of the MAKO. Pain filters through my senses and spreads from my crown to the front of my face. I lean forward quickly, hands cradling the giant lump I know is going to form.

Jesus– is that blood?

…

…

I'm bleeding.

Perfect.

"You fucking squid that _hurt!_"

Probably not my smartest choice of words but _Goddamn_. Luckily she seems to let it slide because I would not be able to do much in the first place. My head's ringing and I swear I can feel my skin throb under my touch. I see stars in my vision and I pull my hands back to stare at my bloodied fingers. "Look," I wince, rubbing my hands along her suit. My black-red blood stains her suit and she inches back and away from my touch.

"Don't do that!" she hisses, trying to slap my hands away. Oh she won't though, not when she sees my blood splatter right next to her head dripping onto the cases we are using as seats. Her eyes flick back and forth from my head to the stain, and I could feel Liara gently applying MediGel to my wounds. What a babe. I can feel her running her hands up and down my back as she helps heal me. This is why she's my favorite. What a babe.

"Shouldn't have done that," Garrus giggles nearby. I shoot him a glare and a rather rude gesticulation.

"Shit," Aethyta tilts my head back and side to side to watch her daughter work on me. "Didn't think that this," she knocks on a clean space of the MAKO. "Would be _that_ hard."

That's right, you squid. Feel guilty.

_Feel the_ _guilt_.

"Would you _shut_ it back there? I'm trying to drive!"

Fuck you, Shepard.

"Uh, I'm _bleeding_ here, Shep, what the fuck?"

"You can bleed _quietly_."

Ohohohohohoho, no she didn't.

As the MediGel takes effect I glare at the back of Shepard's head. You don't just tell a man to do that, especially not when the wound is biotically inflicted. I lift my leg and kick at the back of her seat, splaying my foot flat I rock her back and forth harshly.

She jerks.

The MAKO jerks too.

"Would you _stop_ that?"

I can hear Garrus laughing and shrieking as the MAKO swivels from the left and to the right. He has a frontal view as to what could be our death, so I don't blame him. "Vaero!" Liara's voice is panicked as well, but I could hear the undertones of her own laughter. She tugs on my shoulders, trying to get me to stop as Aethyta tries to bioticially restrain me. Ha! Jokes on her, my own hormones made me semi-resistant to biotics for a short while. My leg pounds on the chair even harder, and when the other Asari notice this they jump to their Matriarch's aid their laughter cutting off.

"By the Goddess, what the fuck are you made of?"

One of the Asari, I think her name's Moese D'ronetari or something, curses. "Lots of things," I reply conversationally. I give one last hard kick before finally being forced to stop. Having about ten pairs of hands trying to restrain you do that.

"I'm done, I'm done!" Wow, they sure are getting handsy. Holy– one of them just grabbed my junk! I scoot closer to Liara. "See? I'm done." I'm sure we all hear Shepard's mumbling, but the rest of the ride is quiet. They probably didn't want me throwing another tantrum, is why. Add to the fact that we were so close to the facilities... and to Benezia.

X – O – X

The Rachni are a very... creepy bunch. Some of them were cute I guess, but the way they _crawl_ is just... ugh.

"Well, damn..." Aethyta quickly kills one of the giant bugs. "These guys were supposed to be extinct... Nezzy, what have you gotten yourself into?" The worry in her tone plucks at my heart. Even without reuniting her and Liara in the later games, I can clearly see how much she still loves the other Asari. It makes me think about how or why they split up in this first place. I mean, these two could be– they _are_ clearly a powercouple. With Aethyta's smart mouth and Benezia's political skills the two of them together would be a force to be reckoned with. Hell, add Tevos in the mix and you'll have a triple threat!

I should really stop pairing them all up in my head.

"Come on," Shepard pushes the carcasses out of the way, and walks right through the door and into the room where the cure was at. I already know that these assholes are on Benezia's side, so I keep myself quiet by acting to be scared and cold to get to hold onto Liara. She's my favorite, with all the other Asari coming as a close second.

I've always loved the monogendered species for some reason; I am pretty sure it is due to their sex appeal.

Plus, I can be quite the horny fucker.

"I hope mother knows what she's doing..." Liara's quiet mumbling reaches me and I tilt my head towards her. She's sad, understandably, but she doesn't have to be. I'm here to save the day after all, I'm here to make sure everything goes a bit differently. Less innocents dying, more bastards flying out of the airlock, more women to woo, my work is cut out for me for sure.

I wouldn't... you know, fuck with them. Flirting is fine yeah; that'd be perfect. Nothing serious though, no commitment.

"It'll be fine." I say, squeezing her hand. She flushes a slight purple, and shoots me an unsure smile. She wants to believe me so hard, but she can't when all the facts we have been given state otherwise.

It's safe to say I zoned out for quite a bit as when I came to we were at the entrance of where the Rachni Queen is being held captive.

"Ok, wait a minute here, how the fuck...?"

I'm pretty sure Shepard ignored me as instead of pausing or clarifying for me, she walks right through the set of doors and begins the cutscene I have seen _so_ many times already.

"So, you've brought my former bondmate and my daughter to this confrontation to stop me? Well, it will not-"

"I really can't believe you left Aethyta for that Turian boytoy Saren, I mean- _damn,_ would you _look_ at her? Are you also forgetting the fact that you birthed your daughter together to make that adorable nerd, Liara?"

I jerk my arm behind me, pointing to where I really hoped the Aethyta was. Benezia looks down on me, her uh brows narrowing darkly. "It doesn't matter what had happened before, Saren is our salvation and you are doing nothing more but damning us!" Crazy bitch, lucky I love her or else I would've popped her ass with Shepard's guns by now.

"Wait- what was that?"

"Not now, Liara, the adults are talking." My words are light as I wink at her. I really shouldn't have said that. She's like... what? One hundred something years old compared to my twenty something. I'm a sperm cell compared to her, but I guess if it were converted into Human years she'd be like my age or something I guess.

"Nezzy, do you hear the shit that's coming from you right now?" Ah, there goes the loyal bondmate. That's right, 'Thyta, preach it!

"Now you know what it was like listening to you go on and on and on about building new Mass Relays!" Oh, hoe please tell me you _did not_ just say that? My mouth drops, and I "_Ohhhh!_" like no tomorrow cause Benezia just came at 'Thyta like _that_. Like damn. "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" leaves my lips suddenly, and I rouse them all into battle as the other Commandos flood in.

"Vaero, they are on _our_ side!" Shepard screeches.

I throw an Asari into another Asari, knocking the gun out of another's hands and pushing her into a group nearby.

"Vaero, didn't you fucking hear me?! They're on our side!"

"I can't tell the difference!" I reply, limps flailing. "Why are they all wearing the same thing, for fuck's sake!"

I sense a knee rising rapidly between my legs, and cross them reflexively as another Asari aimed for the family jewels. "Hey, watch it! Wait- aren't you one of 'Thyta's girls?"

The fighting between the Commandos seem to stop and instead, they focus their attention on me instead.

I'm biotically lifted into the air, and thrown about as the two matriarchs battle it out.

"Okay... Okay! I get it, I'm sorry! Put me down now, please!"

It takes them awhile, and I know they do it on purpose, but once I'm placed back on my feet Benezia gets struck down. Before she could start that bullshit speech about how Saren's teeth and nose or something were on her, I use my newly acquired omni-tool – which I had totally forgot I had – and injected MediGel into her. Seriously, if you forgot that you had certain things equipped you really wouldn't have known they were there in the first place anymore.

"No! Do not do that- his whisperings will not leave me!"

Ignoring her, I slather the weirdly warm substance along her wounds as the others kneel beside us. I outstretch my palm, laying flat against the top of her right breast. She blinks, and I feel Aethyta's fingers digging into my collar knowing it's her's without needing to look due to the protective nature of the gesture.

"Trust me," I start as the biomass within me pulses about. Aethyta pulls back quickly, and I hear sharp intakes all around as I gently try to extract Benezia's DNA and being. Before Aethyta gets too far from me, I grab at her leg and pierce the suit through to take her DNA as well. I compared them side by side within my mind, finding their weaknesses respectively and strengthening them with each others essence. I also scan their bodies briefly, absorbing any lingering abnormalities within Benezia during her time with Saren and Sovereign. Just like the chip that rested along her upper back, placed there by Saren himself when he had overpowered her during a spar session. I unlock her thoughts and locked memories, letting them flood back into her minds eye.

"Meld with her, Aethyta, now!"

My eyes had shut earlier on, and I pulled my tendrils back as slowly as possible to reduce the amount of pain to be felt.

"Help Benezia fix her mental barriers, she'll be herself again afterwards."

My legs cramp as I stand. "I don't know how you know this stuff, kid, but I'll give it a try." Aethyta takes my former spot on the ground, grabbing her Nezzy's hands as they rose to claw at her temples. I removed the chip, but I didn't know how to prevent its fail-safe from activating. The commands are probably blaring through her head, her nerves must be on fire with what was happening. I don't know what kind of Reaper technology this was, but I really, really didn't want to know.

"Embrace Eternity, Nezzy!"


End file.
